flirting
by jeffroprince
Summary: narutoxxxkonohamaru


flirtng

chapter 1: jealousy

jeffro: i thought would wright a story about naruto!

yugi: what am not good enough now? you have to run to naruto! *starts crying*

jeffro: no just-

yami: WHO THE HELL IS MAKING YUGI CRY! * walking up to me and punches me in my face*

yami: shhhhhhh, yugi ts alright! * pulling yug into a loving hug*

yugi: o-ok *hicupng*

yami_ well mr. unsensetvity, what do you have to say?

jeffro: * out cold*

yami: oops * scratchng hs head* must have punch him too hard! oh, and he was my friend, if anyone of you fan people hurt my yugi, youll go to the shadow realm! " the eye of horus lightng up on hs head*

yugi: ummmmm, review!

yami: and jeffro doesnt own yugioh! thank the gods!

!jealousy!

naruto sat on the stool at Ichiraku's ramen waiting for konohamru to show up. the little burnette said he had somthing important to tell him today...But he was already 30 minutes late. naruto was thinkng what could possably be. _is he hurt?, Is he sad? is he...? is he...? is he...? _so many possablity ran though his mind. just then someone ran right past him nearly, knocking hm off the stool.

"wha...?" naruto said. just as he started to get back up on the stool, someone ran past him agian, knocking him to the ground.

" fu..!" but naruto was cut off by mind blowing, headache causing, screaming giber gaber. he only understood couple words of the screechng voice, in a way t actully sounded really nice, but it stll was to fast and loud.

"sorry, blah blah blah, so sorry, yadda yaddda yaddda, sorry, sorry, sorry! " the mysterious person siad, naruo looked at the legs first, noticing the person looked like they could only be a few feet tall. next he looked at the stomach and thigh region, noticng right away that the person was a boy. naruto could see a slight buldge in the _boy's_ pants. but he looked up further still hearing the person gabber on, but not hearing a word of it. he looked at the shirt it looked wrinkled, like it was pulled on in a rush. he looked up agian, then notice it was the person he was waitng for. he looked down again, at the buldge, and blushed.

" naruto?" konoharmu asked innocently," what are you doing?"

"wha... nothing" naruto said blushing, "and ... oh, dont you have somthing to tell me, you said ts important."

konoharmu simply said," moegi asked me out"

" WHAT!" naruto said angerly, frankly, he didnt know why he was angerly.

konoharmu was taken back,"n-naruto, w-whats the m-ma-matter", he stuttered, "whyareyoumad?" he blurted out scared.

"oh" naruto said," im not mad, just surprised", "so what dd you say" naruto said happly, but konoharmu kew right away that it was a fake happy.

"are you ok?" konoharmu asked.

"yes", " so, did you say yes?" naruto asked.

"no" konoharmu said quietly.

"wh-" but naruto was cut off.

"sorry to interupt, but are you two just going to stand there, or order somthn'" the cook said.

"oh yeah," naruto said," two bowls of chicken ramen"

"ok" the man said turnng and walkng to the back, he went though some paper looking things, (sorry i know lame but i even looked and i couldnt find out what there called !) and as soon as naruto heard sizzlng, he sat down the stool, and patted the one next to him, signaling for konoharmu to sit down.

konoharmu walked over and sat next ro naruto, proping his legs up prezel style.

"so, why did you say no ?" naruto asked staring at konoharmu out the corner of his eye.

"well," konoharmu said uncommforblely," i- i-,... i don-..."

"you dont what?" naruto said interested.

" i- i dont think -"

" come on kono, just say it" naruto impatiently.

" i- idontthinkimintogirls!" konoharmu said flushed, a red tint in his cheeks.

" what?" naruto asked.

" i- dont think im into girls" konoharmu said in a whisper.

"oh", " so you into guys?" naruto asked.

"ummmm...yea?" konoharmu said nervosly.

naruto burst out laughing.

" WHATS SO FUNNY?" konoharmu said madly.

before naruto could say anythng the chef came over and said," food!"

naruto watched walk away, back into the back.

" kono, you know alot of ninja are gay or bi" naruto said.

"really?"

" yep, you see, there are not alot of female nin, and most ninja dont like to go wth commoners."

"oh" konoharmu said," what about y-?" he was cut off by naruto who said,

" bi"

" really?" konoharmu asked.

" yes" he picked up hs chop sticks and said," well, we better eat"

there were a few minutes of silence. they eat there way though there ramen slowly. after they were done, naruto payed for the meal. konoharmu and him walk down a deserted street. naruto insisted that he walked konoharmu home. they just walked in silence, after konoharmu agrued a little about being took home. they arived at konoharmu's house in about ten minutes.

konoharmu turned to naruto, and said," good night"

naruto whispered," good night kono" then naruto leaned downed and kissed him on the lips. this earned him a loud gasped from konoharmu. konohamru closed his eyes. even though it lasted for just a second, it send shivers down both boy's back.

" naru-" konoharmu was about to say as he opened hs eyes, but naruto was gone. konoharmu sighed and opened the door to his house, he fumbled wth the keys slightly, and walked in. he walked across his living room, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. konoharmu got undressed. he turned on the shower, ajusted it to the right temperture. when he was satisfied, he got and and let out a sigh.

_" why did naruto kiss me?" konoharmu thought sadly._

konoharmu just stood there, under the warm water, thinkng about the kiss. he sighed, grabed the shamboo, and started washng him self.

jeffro: * holding right cheek* owwwwwww! that hurt!

yami: yeah, sure it did, i hit your left cheek!

jeffro oh, *swtching cheeks* owwwwww! yugi! yamis mean!

yugi: ummm... jeffro he did hit your right cheek *laughng and fallng over*

jeffro: yami, that wasnt very nice!

yami: how about tellng your fans your-! * geting smacked in the back of the head by vann*

vann: you shouldnt go tellng other people about jeffros sexlality!

jeffro: vann, now they know!

vann: no, they probably thing your gay!

jeffro: now your did give it away!

yug: JEFFROS BI!

jeffro: yugi! * chasing him around the room*

yami: hahahahahah!

vann: well, a please review?


End file.
